


Sale Gosse

by SurveyCorpses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, ereri, flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurveyCorpses/pseuds/SurveyCorpses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets a substitute teacher in his French class. He ends up getting tutored. As they gets closer they learn more about each other. And what's a fanfic without smut? ;)</p><p>♫All my OTPs sitting in a tree. Ho-Mo-Sexu-Ality!♫</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to my friend Hanah who helped me write and edit this.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I literally have no fucking idea what I'm doing.<br/>By the beginning, the chapters are quite short and pretty pathetic, first fanfic after all. But as you keep reading, each chapter gets more lengthy. Not saying better, I'm my own strict critic. So uh, tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subs

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah.. This is.. This thing.. I'm not much of a writer so I'd like to point out a few things  
> -I will try my very best to have good grammar. If I mess a word up or use the wrong 'there' or 'were' please keep hate to a minimal.  
> -This is my first fan fiction. Sorry in advance if it sucks.  
> -I'm not a very creative person.
> 
> Alright. Onto the actual story.

I kept hearing muffled sounds of a strange unknown language. My eyes were shut and head in my arms. Where was I?

Oh right. French class.

My eyes could never seem to stay open in this damn class. It didn't matter, though. The teacher wasn't even there yet. At least, not when I walked in. I lifted my head slowly and looked around. But it wasn't my teacher sitting at my desk. It was a substitute.

"Alright brats I know you can't understand one word of this language. In that case, Vous avez le cervau d'un sandwich au fromage."

Being a class of idiots, a loud "eh?" Came from all of our mouths.

His gaze drifted around the room. When his eyes landed on me, he stopped. Fuck.

"Sleepy? At least try to look intrigued." He scoffed as he stood up from his seat. Damn, was he short. He slowly strutted towards my desk. His glare made me feel as if I was the one who was small. Scary for a man at nearly 5'3.

He wore a button down shirt, but the top was undone. His undercut hair was done neatly. I actually found him attractive-

He places his hand on my head.

Oh hell no. 

"Get the hell off me, old man!"

Was that a smirk?

"Your hair is messy" He muttered while, alas, his hand was STILL on my head. I swatted his hand away.

His smirk faded.

"See me after class."

I slumped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jean Kirstein chuckling silently. Fuck you horse face.

The sub started walking back to the front of the room. I was embarrassing myself thinking his pants were too tight. Shut it, Jaeger.

He started taking attendance. My eyes started to close again and I had my head rested on my hand.

"Marco Bodt?"

"Here"

"Armin Arlert?"

"Here"

I drifted off to sleep. Bad idea.

My arm was pushed out from under my chin and my forehead slammed down on the wooden desk.

"Clearly you forgot what I said."

The room fell silent. That god forbidden smirk crossed his lips again. I groaned and held my head as he made his way back up to the front of the room. My eyes, of course, darted to his ass. Stupid teenage mind. He started attendance again.

"Eren Jaeger?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Here."


	2. Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Eren keeps getting sidetracked.. Studying is pointless. He stays after for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not very good at writing. Come at me, grammar Nazis. Come at me, authors. I'm new at this and proud. Alright.
> 
> It takes me a short time to actually write these up. Maybe its just cus I'm not very good at this.

I sat up straight at a bang on the front desk.

That's one way to wake us up.

He stood up to the board and popped the top off a marker and wrote on the board 'Mr Ackerman'.

He pointed at the neat writing. "Call me that. Easy to pronounce, so don't give me that 'Ayckeerman shit. Any questions?".

A girl on the opposite side of the room with a loaf of bread in her hand. Her ponytail swished from side to side as she sat up. He pointed to her.

"Why are you so short?" She asked innocently.

Snickers rung throughout the room and she looked curiously as she dove into another bite of her snack. She wiped the crumbs from the corners of her mouth. He strutted over to her desk and gave a deadly glare as he snatched her precious food out of her hand.

"Sasha Brouse... Why are you so obnoxious?" He threw the bread in the air and caught it, walking back to the front and tossing it in the waste basket. Sasha slumped back down in her chair.

"My rules. Number one, listen to my rules. Number two, no food. You'll get crumbs everywhere and it'll get all dirty. Number three, and most important, don't piss me off."  
  
"Alright brats, time to get some actual work done." He pulled out the textbook.

"Page 106. Study it with a partner."

My eyes darted to Armin. I gave him a look of 'get your shit over here'. He got the picture. Mr. Ackerman clapped his dainty hands and the room parted. Armin scrambled over to my desk and pulled a chair over.

Armin was a lot smarter than me. He knew French pretty well so the 'studying' consisted of Armin trying to get my attention while I was looking at the sub's attractive smug little face. What the hell was I doing? He's like what, 30?

"Eren. Stop staring at him." Armin broke my daydream.

"Eh? What?? I wasn't.."

Armin gave me a look of 'who do you think I am, a fucking idiot?'

"I wasn't." I try to focus on the book.

Jean paired with Marco and of course they're fooling around. Mr. Ackerman makes his way to the desk next to me and leans over to help them. Oh fuck.

That horrible man is testing me. He's bending over to help, leaving his ass right in my face. I can't help it. Damn this teenage mind.

I feel a nudge at my shoulder, snapping me out of my trance.

"Eren enjoy your perverted fantasies elsewhere. Cmon"

I groan in annoyance and look back at the book. I'm actually paying attention until he starts walking back to the front desk.

He stands up after talking to Jean and Marco and passes my desk. His small, slender fingers trail across my arm silently. I look up in surprise and I'm meeted by that goddamn smirk. He walks quickly away, obviously satisfied by my confusion.

What's this guys deal.

The bell rang and everyone ran out.

At least, I tried to follow. I made it one step out of the door before a strong grip halted me by the collar of my shirt.

"You're quite forgetful, aren't you brat?" A low stern voice said behind me.

The small man nearly dragged me back in. How was he so strong?

"Sorry Mr. Ackerm-"

He halted me with the raise of his hand.

"You can call me sir."

I cocked an eyebrow, but reluctantly nodded.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Go on." He waved his hand towards the door and lifted his book bag from the floor.

"Y-yes sir," I shuddered in shock. I surely didn't think I'd get off the hook so easily. I start walking out and turn my head slightly to look back. I'm met by his cold eyes staring right back at me. My cheeks burned red and I hurried out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. ANOTHER CHAPTER. you are welcome. Or not. Sorry.


	3. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets up... Long day. Gets to 8th period late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit another chapter. I know. Its a bit short. I promise right after this I'm posting the othe other chapter. Amen

I hustled up the front steps of my apartment. I struggled to unlock the door and burst inside. Mikasa was waiting on the couch with her arms crosses.

"What happened. Armin said you were kept after class. What did you do." Her cold glare drilled into me.

"N-nothing! We had a strict sub, that's all." I smiled innocently and rushed to my room, locking the door. I threw my bag on the floor and dived into bed. I reached over to my desk lamp and turned it on. I picked up a childhood action figure. A strange scary-looking giant. I rolled my eyes and popped the head off with my thumb.

"WAKE UP EREN!"

I sit up in surprise and see a flying object hurtling towards my face. The pillow hits me directly. I fall back again and open my eyes groggily. Mikasa is standing in the doorway, already dressed. She gives me the death glare and closes my door. I get dressed as quickly as I can and remember to fix my hair this time.

The longest day ever is finally close to an end. Everyone seems awake when I walk in late to class. I can't help but get excited when I see Mr. Ackerman teaching again. He does not seem as happy.

"Sit down, Jaeger. You're late."

I rush to my seat and slump in my chair. Why was I late?

I might've taken a little too long in the bathroom.

You can't blame me. The day seems so long and by 8th period I'm dying of boredom.  
I turn my head to the window and and looks out. I see two girls walking nearby. One wore a ponytail in her brown hair and the other with glasses leaning on the edge of her nose. The wind blows and knocks leaves to the ground, gathering in piles. I'm watching the shadows of branches on the dull, green grass.

I was brought back to reality by an snap of The substitute's fingers.

"Jaeger, Jaeger, Jaeger...." He pursed his lips. "Daydreaming again?" He drummed his fingers on the wooden desk.

I yawned.

"Sorry, sir, I'm trying my very best to stay awake in class, and my mind drifted." I try to look as innocent as possible.

"Well if you aren't paying attention, I'd be happy to repeat myself after cla-"

"But sir, my sister..." I interrupted.

He stopped me by putting a finger to my lips. My cheeks felt as if they were on fire. He shrugged and made his way back to the front of the class.

I notice Armin staring at me. I turned my head and he wiggles his eyebrows at me.  
I responded with a middle finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look how short.


	4. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what Eren gets in trouble again. I told you I wasn't very creative. Yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't believe that I'm sort of satisfied to where this is going. I hope you like it too. If not, to be expected.

It's been days since we had seen our actual teacher come to class. His wife had a baby and so he was going to be out for a few weeks. But either way, my French knowledge still sucked. The French teacher didn't really give a shit. But Mr. Ackerman did.

We were having a study hall period. He expected us to use our time to work on French homework, packets, just practicing in general.

I was texting.

I can't practice this damn language.

No matter how many times Armin says this gibberish to me, it doesn't sink in. Why did I sign up for this class..

Every time I look up, Mr. Shortass is looking at me. He's not even trying to hide it.  
He told me to stay after again. I didn't even do anything this time. Maybe he caught me texting? No way. I never get caught.

The clock read 2:03. Two minutes. I shoved my phone in my pocket and tapped my fingers on the desk. These last few moments were life draining.

Armin tried to drag me out with him.

"Armin! I have to talk to him for a sec."

He glanced over and smiled devilishly.

"Oh.. Talk, eh?"

I slapped his arm and he hurried out.

Mr. Ackerman followed behind him and closed the door. I swallowed hard.

"Eren, I've noticed that you aren't very, ahh.., interested in French class. I would consider tutoring. Maybe with a friend, or if you'd like, you could directly practice with me?" The corners of his mouth slightly curved.

"Oh, sir, I don't really think that's necess-"

"Here's my address." He handed me a paper without even batting an eye. He lifted his bag and walked out.

I opened the folded paper and read what was inside. Written in neat cursive was an address and a phone number.

I shoved it in my pocket and hurried home, mind clouded by confusion and lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's another short chapter. Ill try to do better next time I promise.


	5. Unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Eren goes over for tutoring. He's forgetful again. Doesn't go as planned. BEGINNING OF SMUT YAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting nosebleeds just thinking where this is going. Enjoy.

Ahh... Weekends. No need to get up. You can sleep in with no flying pillows hurtling towards your face. Time to relax.

Except if you need to get tutored.

I got up at nearly 8:00 AM where I'd usually stay in bed until past noon. But I forced myself to get up. Because when you're going to meet a hot teacher, you may unintentionally want to impress them.

I put on some black skinny jeans and a loose fitting T-shirt. I looked in the mirror and shrugged. It was kinda cute? I leaned back on the wall and put on my red converse.

My phone kept buzzing on my mattress. I rolled my eyes and checked the messages.

Mr. Ackerman: Get your butt out of bed.

Mr. Ackerman: you're late.

Mr. Ackerman: Hurry up, you shitty brat.

Mr. Ackerman: BRAT ITS NEARLY TEN

Ten? No way. I was sure it was only 8. I had checked only a few moment ago. Did I seriously take that long to get ready? I typed frantically.

Me: Sorry sir! I lost track of time.

I grabbed my school bag and sprinted towards the door. I almost made it, too.

"Where are you going." Mikasa sat on the couch. I cringed.

"I'm getting extra help? For school.." I knew she couldn't turn that down. She's been trying to get me to bring up my grades for months. She paused, then nodded. I grabbed hold of the doorknob, swung it open, and walked out to the bus stop.

"This is it?" I took the small, folded up paper out of my back pocket and read it over and over.

"This is a pretty nice apartment.."

I knocked. Nearly a moment later the door whipped open and I was dragged in. I tensed up when I looked at him.

He was wearing gray sweatpants, which were a few sizes too big, and a white tank top. It seemed as if he had just rolled out of bed, yet he looked so good in it. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry sir, I know I'm late."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing you were daydreaming or you fell asleep?" He held onto my arm and sat me down on the couch.

"Did you bring the papers from class?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, they're right he-" I searched frantically in my bag.

"Heh, one second." I unzipped it all the way and threw folders and binders out searching desperately.

".. I may have forgotten."

He thought for a moment.

"Well it'd be a waste for you to go back home on the bus for no reason of coming here at all. I'm sure we can find something else to do."

He sat next to me, his dark eyes digging into me. I bit my lip and swallowed hard.

"L-like..?"

I felt the heat of his hand trail over my thigh. My face felt as if it was on fire. My chest heaved.

"S-sir." My voice cracked on account of being incredibly nervous.

"Shut up, brat." His hand moved up my thigh. I let out a squeal. He stood up and looked down at me. I must have been a sight. I could feel my cheeks burning, and my eyes were wide.

"You can call me Levi, okay?" That damned smirk crossed his lips as he pushed me down on my back. He climbed over and straddled me. My heart was racing.

"O-okay." I cringed when he sat. I watched him lean forward and kiss my collarbone.

"Sir- I mean Levi.. Are you sure this is the best id-"

I was interrupted by his lips crashing into mine. What could I do? He was far more than attractive. And I was an 16 year old highschool student. I couldn't help myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't deny it. I can see you grabbing the tissues. Get ready.
> 
> IM SORRY THAT I LEFT IT ON KIND OF A CLIFFHANGER. IT WAS GETTING LONG. IM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW SO SORRY


	6. Mr. Longthroat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi start 'tutoring'
> 
> Continuation of le smut.. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So currently writing this in my study hall... -turns iPad away from everyone's preferable vision. Wipes blood from nose-  
> The things I do for you guys..

"L-Levi.. Ack.." I croaked out words as the man nibbled on my neck. He trailed kisses down my collarbone. I winced as he started sucking. I felt his hand brush down my side to my hip, then creeping to the zipper of my pants. He pecked back up to my jawline, then kissing my lips again.

I naturally parted my lips and immediately felt his tongue push on my teeth. I gave in quite quickly. This would not go unrewarded. He sat up, legs around my waist. He smacked his lips and smirked.

"I underestimated you. You're pretty smart to obey me. But can you follow more rules?" His lustful eyes seemed to glisten.

"Now you're going to make some pretty noises for me, okay?" He undid my pants and slid them down ever so slowly. My cheeks burned red once again as I saw that I had quite the erection. Levi gave a pleased smile.

"Stand up."

I carefully moved out from under him and stood next to the couch. He moved gracefully off the couch and crawled to my feet. He got on his knees and I flinched as he lightly ran his finger up the side of my cock. He shook his head.

"No no no... That just won't do. You have to be louder, Eren." He flicked the tip and a yelp escaped my lips.

"That's more like it." He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. I grunted from the sudden force of his grasp and wasn't prepared for his tongue to drag up the shaft. I gasp and my breath becomes shaky.

I look down and I almost lose myself. Levi is looking straight up at me, his mouth making its way to the tip and in a quick motion, takes it in. I moan loudly as he sucks.

"S-sir.. T-that feels..." My words are drowned out by moans and sounds I've never made before. His grip moves to my hips and he pulls me in closer, taking me down his throat. I throw my head back and release more groans and squeals. He sucks and I nearly fall to my knees when he swallows around me. I tense up and hold onto his black hair.

"Levi.. I-I'm gonna.." He proceeds to pull off me and flick the tip with his tongue. I push him back down on it and release in his mouth.

I'm panting, and he's catching his own breath. Levi looks up at me, with quite a smug face for someone with come dripping down his chin. He smirks and licks his lips.

"Good tutoring session. You should come back tomorrow. Wear something nice." He winks and helps me back into my pants, considering I'm frozen in surprise that this just happened. I nod and grab my bag and stumble out the door.

"Nice to see you, Eren.." He blows a sarcastic kiss.

"Thanks for the help, sir.." I hurry out the door and back home.  
I open the door quietly.

"That was quite a long tutoring session. Get any work done?" Mikasa is waiting on the couch again, raising an eyebrow. I swallow hard and can already feel my pants tightening once again.

"Yep, I got some..work done.." I stagger quickly to my room and lock the door, hoping not to be bothered for the next few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... Am I good at smut? Not good? Ehh. I promise that the next chapter or two will contain actual sex. For now enjoy Levi Longthroat.


	7. Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in class. Awkward. You know. I don't. Let's do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with this. Urg.

 

> I woke up the next morning dreading to go to school. But Mikasa wouldn't allow that, so she forced me on the bus, only half dressed. I still had the shirt I wore to bed on. As I arrived to school, I got to my locker and pulled my sweatshirt over me. First period was Algebra, and it was hell. Like seriously, who the fuck decided to bring the alphabet into this? I should've stayed home. After seven long, shitty periods, it was French class. I dreaded walking in there.
> 
> Maybe I should cut class. There's no way I could concentrate. I stood near the doorway. Levi was sitting at his desk. I bit my lip and started to turn around to skip the class when Armin ran into me and pushed me through the door.
> 
> "Armin! Now Levi's gonna know I'm here!"
> 
> "Who the hell is Levi?" He tilted his head in curiosity. I gulped.
> 
> "Nobody. Forget it." My arms dragged at my sides and I sat in the back of the room. I looked up to admire Levi, but I see he's already looking at me. He smiles and I can feel my pants tightening. My cheeks flush. Halfway through the class, he is strutting around the room giving a lecture about some French grammar rule or another, when I just can't take it anymore. I shoot my hand in the air, and he turns to look at me.
> 
> "Yes, Jaeger?" He pauses.
> 
> "Sir, can I  _please_  go to the bathroom?" He lets out an annoyed sigh.
> 
> "Go ahead."
> 
> I nod, pulling my hoodie down over my bulging erection and hurry out the door to the bathroom.
> 
> After I was done with what I needed, I casually made my way back to the room. I creaked the door open and the room fell silent. Levi tapped his foot.  
>  "You were gone for ten minutes. Why." He crossed his arms. That made me furious. He knew very well why I was gone. Besides, surely it couldn't have been ten.. Maybe five, but not ten.
> 
> I scanned the room and saw Jean whispering to Marco, moving his hand up and down on his lap and pointing to me, snickering. I balled my fists and sat back down.
> 
> "No answer? That's fine. You can see me after class again." He turned back to the board.
> 
> This was going to be awkward. I leaned back and watched him teach with hazy eyes.
> 
> I caught a glimpse of Sasha sneaking potato chips out of her bag.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The bell rang and everyone hurried out. I stayed seated at my desk. He walked over the the door and shut it with a click of the lock. I swallowed hard and watched as he covered the door window with a paper. He then made his way to my desk. "Dirty high school student skips a fourth of class wanking off to his French substitute..." He leaned over my desk and lifted my chin with his pointer finger.
> 
> "I wasn't gone that long..."
> 
> Levi rolled his eyes.
> 
> "Don't deny it." He pulled me up from my slumped position and flicked his tongue across my lips. I opened my mouth fast and he immediately started sucking on my tongue and our breaths quickly became heightened. He pulled the desk away from me and sat down on my lap, kissing my jaw along with a slight grind on my crotch. I shudder and can't stop the words coming out from my mouth.
> 
> "Please, Levi, I can't wait any longer."
> 
> He sits up and smirks.
> 
> "Now how would you like to do this... On your back... On your hands and knees..." He snickered. "Or maybe against the wall?" He leaned forward and breathed heavily on my ear. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Eren..."
> 
> My breath collapses and I muttered out a sound of agreement. Levi leaned down and pulled my sweatshirt off, along with his own buttoned shirt. He trailed his lips up my chest and fiddled with my zipper. He swiftly pulled my pants and boxers down to my ankles. He did the same to himself and stood confidently.
> 
> "Go stand against the wall." He snickered.
> 
> I did what I was told. I shuddered at the coldness of the wall now pressed against to stomach. Levi waltzed over to me, trailing his finger down my spine. I winced and pleaded him to hurry up.
> 
> "Well I wouldn't want you to take me unprepared." He holds his fingers infront of my mouth. I awkwardly start sucking and drooling spit all over him. He nods in approval and puts an arm under one of my leg, lifting it up.
> 
> "Shh.." He manages to get one finger in. I lurch forward and squeal. He chuckles and proceeds with another finger, scissoring inside. I cringe at each movement, my head spinning. I'm starting to get used to it when he adds another finger. I get impatient and jumpy.
> 
> "Levi.." I mumble. He lifts me up and holds me above.
> 
> "Brace yourself. It might hurt at first." He smiles. I ball my hands into fists and nod. He lowers me slowly, and I see stars. I yelp and grab at the wall desperately.
> 
> "F-fuck! Le-le-l..." My words are consumed by gasps and groans.
> 
> He lifts and drops me. I tense up and I hear a low growl escape Levi's lips. His voice is raspy and it's enough to make me go crazy. I rotate my hips and gasp.
> 
> "T-there.. Harder, Levi.." I moan louder and he thrusts upwards fast and rough. My visions going white.
> 
> "I-I'm.." Before I can finish, my stomach and chest is coated with my come, and before I can recover I feel Levi relax.
> 
> I struggle to keep balance when I feel him fill me up, thrusting a few last times, and lifts me off him. His come drips down my thighs and my legs give out below me, and I fall to the ground. I look up and see him smiling menacingly at me. My cheeks turn red again.
> 
> "Have fun? We should do it again sometime." He gets his clothes back on and snaps a picture of me with his phone.
> 
> "H-hey! Delete that!" I complain.
> 
> "Shitty brat, I'll delete it when I'm done with it." He smiles. "Get dressed."
> 
> "But I've got shit all over m-"
> 
> Levi hurried over and starts licking my chest clean, then down to my thighs. My cheeks are burning again. He stands up and licks his lips.
> 
> "T-thanks.." I get dressed and get my bag.
> 
> "Until next time," he waves and walks out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to point out that this was not supposed to contain smut. But life happens and instead of no smut I had the frickle frickle, so you're welcome. You got lucky.


	8. Fucks Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Eren... And OMG. LEVI POV. LEVI NOT GIVIN A SINGLE FUCK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo my friend and I wrote this.. Comments from her at the end notes! I'm incredibly proud of her. I gave her the ideas as she wrote and after I edited it! It came out amazing and I really hope you enjoy it!

The bell rang, signalling every student that school was over for the day. It was Friday, finally. No homework, no test or pop-quizzes, no nothing. Just relaxation... and maybe a visit to Levi's apartment for some more "tutoring."

I sped to my locker, plowing everyone out of my way. I received a glare from Annie Leonhart, the bitchiest girl in school. What did I ever do to her?

I quickly fumbled with my lock, putting in the combination. I jerked the handle up with a sigh of relief. I put my books away, grabbed my backpack, and made a beeline towards the bright "EXIT" signs.

When I walk outside, the cold immediately washes over me, sending a chill through my whole body. The cold weather is coming fast, I thought. It feels like it was summer just yesterday. I walked quickly on the sidewalk, navigating my way through busy intersections. I wasn't surprised, it was getting more chilly by the minute.

I picked up the pace, eagerly wanting to get home so I could warm up. Then, I started thinking about Levi. I wonder what he's doing right now... I pondered. With the cold nipping at the tip of my nose, this was no time to daydream. I broke into a run, heading to the nearest coffee shop.

"Welcome to Starbucks!" a cheery voice came from the counter ahead of me.

"Th-thanks," I stuttered a reply, flinching at the strong aroma of coffee.

I shuffled over to the counter, glancing up to meet the gaze of the woman waiting to take my order.

"I'll have a hot chocolate. Please." I said, as she tapped her fingers on the cash register keys. I could never understand how they did it so quickly.

"That'll be $3.00!" she beamed. I fidgited with my wallet, pulling out a five. The cash register swung open with a jolt, and she deposited my five, grabbing two ones. She handed them to me, along with my receipt.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Can I have your name?" she asked politely.

"Eren." I said. "E-R-E-N." As those words left my lips, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. Everyone always spelt my name wrong, whether it was "Aaron" or "Erin."

The woman's penmanship was neat, as she wrote my name down quickly. "Alright! I'll call your name when your drink is ready."

I walked over to an empty one-seated table. I pulled the chair out, and I nearly let out a yelp. The seat was freezing! I bit my lip, slowly easing into the chair. I looked around, noticing that I was the only one here. They must've opened not too long ago, I told myself.

The cashier glanced over at me, and set my hot chocolate on the counter in front of her. "Here you go!" she sang. I walked back up to the counter, thanking her, and taking a sip. I recoiled at the heat, and she giggled. I smiled back, and walked out the door, only to run into you-know-who.

"Hey, watch it!" Jean spat, shoving me into the door.

I sighed, pulling my hood over my ice-cold ears. I took a small sip of my hot chocolate. I ran carefully around street corners, nearly running into a biker. He swore at me, and rode off.

I hurried inside, nearly slamming the door behind me. Mikasa glanced up at me from the couch, as if I'd disturbed her. She looked back to the TV, ignoring my presence. I impatiently took off my coat, hung it up, and ran upstairs.

I opened my door quietly, and walked in. The warmth was beaconing as I dropped my backback on the floor, nearly tripping into a pile of dirty laundry. I caught myself, nearly spilling not-so-hot chocolate all over my sheets. Good thing it didnt spill, though. I just changed them for... certain reasons. I carefully placed my drink down, and fell into my bed. The weekend is finally here, I thought as I let out a long sigh and pulled the covers over my head. And within a few minutes, I was out.

* * *  
Levi’s POV:

Finally, the meeting was over. Everyone stood from their chairs, and walked out. I shoved past some teachers, glaring back at them over my shoulder. How am I still subbing here, I thought. Surrounded by all these dumbass teachers. Then, an image popped into my head: Eren. That shitty brat should be snuggled up at home already. I hurried to the French classroom, closing the door quietly behind me… the room was disgusting. Desks tilted sideways, paper scraps all over the floor, textbooks mistakenly left under a few desks. Fucking slobs. Why don’t people clean up after themselves. I let out a long sigh. I grabbed my trusty feather duster and began to clean.

School had gotten out at 3:30. It was 5:00 by the time I was satisfied with the state of the room. I ran a hand through my damp hair. Ick, now I'm dirty. I pulled my coat on, grabbed my belongings, and turned the lights off. All the other teachers should already be gone by now, I assured myself. I walked quickly to the exit doors, and I was welcomed by a blast of cold air. “Fuck!” I swore under my breath. “Since when was it this cold?” I struggled to grab my car keys from my coat pocket. I unlocked the car, threw my bag on the passenger seat, and put the keys in. I cupped my hands around my mouth, attempting to warm them up with my breath. I started the car, and began to back out. I slammed on the breaks as this dumbass nearly ran into my back bumper. I honk the horn, slamming my palm on the steering wheel.

“Asshole!” I yell, giving the driver the middle finger. They respond back with a few honks, and sped away. God damn, people need to watch out. I’m trying to get home alive here! I began backing out again, faster this time. I manage to successfully pull out, and I speed off towards my apartment. I was craving nicotine, and I forgot my lighter at home. I grabbed for the cigarettes in my glovebox and tapped the small, white box against the steering wheel impatiently. I pulled out in front of two cars, receiving some more beeps, and an angry string of cusses.

I pulled into the closest parking space to my apartment, and grabbed my bag hesitantly, as if I wasn’t sure if I was ready for the cold. I ran quickly to the building, and hurried inside, instantly welcomed by the warmth. I grabbed my phone from my bag, and checked the time. 5:30. Already? I hurried to my room and unlocked the door. I hung my bag on its hook and neatly put my coat next to it. I slipped my shoes off, padding onto the carpet, letting my feet sink into it. I flopped down on the couch, gazing out the window. I grabbed my phone again, and noticed I had a couple of text messages. “Who could this be?” I muttered to myself. It was Eren.

Eren: Hey, Levi. You home yet?

Eren: Hello?

Eren: Mikasa’s going to visit some friends this weekend, and I was wondering… would you like to hang out?

Eren: Maybe tomorrow? I don’t know if you have any plans…

My fingers hovered over the keyboard, poised as if I was about to type back. I let out a long sigh. I lock my phone, and set it down on the couch next to me. I got up, searching for my lighter. I snatched a cigarette from the box in my pocket, cracked a window, and lit the end. It was hard to concentrate. I’d had a long day, which felt longer than usual, being trapped in that damned meeting for an hour too many. I put the cigarette between my lips and inhaled. I blew out, watching the smoke disappearing into the dark sky. I suppose I could make time to see the brat, I thought to myself. I wonder what he wants to do this time.

As soon as I was done, I grabbed my phone, and texted Eren back:

10:00. I’ll meet you then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOOK ITS HANAH ACTUALLY SPEAKING FOR ONCE <3
> 
> HANAH: I'm not sure how to introduce myself here, but hi, I guess c:  
> I'm Hanah, the friend who's helping write (this chapter, mostly :3) and edit this fanfic.  
> Uh, I hope this isn't/wasn't too lengthy or anything, because this is my first time writing a chapter for this fic... heh heh.  
> I hope you all enjoy and keep a lookout for all the chapters to come and stuff...!


	9. Cleanliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Still Levi POV*  
> Levi goes to Eren's house since Mikasa is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh nothing really happens in this one. It's short. Sorry.

I was awoken by a coldness blowing through my window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.  
I could've sworn that I closed that.

I looked at my clock, reading 8:37.

It's Saturday, I'll sleep in.

I lie down and bury my face into the pillow. I pull the covers over my head again and close my eyes. I relax and melt into my mattress.

My comfiness is ruined by the realization that I had made plans.

With that shitty brat that I somehow got attached to.

I groaned and got up, grabbing my high school logo shirt, which sadly still fit me, and a pair of gray jeans. I placed them on the counter of the bathroom and turned the dial for the shower to the warmest it could go. I took my clothes off and looked in the mirror, flexing my arms a bit.

Was I seriously become one of those people? What could I say, I wanted to look good. Why exactly? I had no fucking idea. He's just some kid in the class I'm watching over. Because their teacher was out with his pregnant wife. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Fucking chicks was plain awful.

I checked the temperature of the water.

Tch, not even that warm. I'll have to remember to complain about that.

I got in and cleaned myself, leaning against the tile walls thinking about Eren.  
I wonder what he's doing right now..

I shrugged.

Probably sleeping like a dork.

Which he probably was when I got to his door.

"Shitty Brat, it's 10:30. Open your damn door!" I knocked forcefully on the wood.  
I heard a loud groan, as if he'd just rolled out of bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

"I'm not waiting any longer." I turned the door knob and it creaked open. I stormed in.

"You damn idiot, you left your door unlocked all night? Anyone could jus-"

I was pelted in the face by a small, light object that hit my forehead.

Eren was sitting behind the couch with a marshmallow gun.

"Immature..." I started to step forward. Another hit my shoulder.

"Stay back, Tiny demon."

I glared and ran behind him, grabbing the bag of marshmallows.

"Brat, you think you can get away with that? Fight me like a man, you chicken shit." I started grabbing handfuls of the marshmallows and pelting him in the face. He tried to crawl away and I grabbed him by his hair, pulling his face inches from mine. I was going to stare him down, but clearly the perverted teenage mind had other ideas. He leaned forward and tried to kiss me. I released my grip and he fell. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seriously?" He groaned in annoyance and sat back up.

"You gotta earn your kisses, kid. You need to deserve em" I smiled down at him, something I rarely did. Why did he make me smile so much?

Because of the fact that he planned on meeting me, and I show up in actual clothes, whereas he is wearing a big T-shirt and boxers. Which strangely looked quite adorable on him. I pat his head.

"What did you plan on doing exactly?" I mumble, trying not to sound dirty.

"We could talk, if you want. My rooms back here." He stood up and took my hand, dragging me into his room.

I dig my heels into the carpet at his doorway.

Dirty clothes everywhere.

"Oh hell no. Before I do any talking, I have to take care of this." I rush in and start picking up clothes, throwing them into the basket in this closet. He just sits on his bed, like watching a slave doing work for him. He'd pay for that.

I pick up another dirty shirt and lift it over my shoulder. I hear a crunch under my foot. I look down.

"Nice action figure. I broke it." I smirk. "Hopefully you weren't still playing with that..."  
I'm satisfied when his face turns a deep shade of red.

"N-no! I'm not."

"Mmhmm..." I finish and cross my arms. "That's good enough for now." I sit next to him on his bed, ruffling his messy, but downright sexy hair.

"So uh, Levi. How old are you?" He asks with an innocent tone. I'm caught off guard.

"Huh? Oh." I shrug. "No more than 34 years."

He seemed a bit surprised, but I knew he was trying to flatter me.

"And what are you, 13?" I waited for a reaction. Oh, how I loved messing with this twit.

"Are you kidding! I'm 16!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, Eren. That face was so adorable. Fine you get one kiss." I lean back on the bed, and apparently that's a sign of I'm getting fucked, which in my book, it is certainly not. He crouched over my chest and leaned down and kissed me softly. I was about to protest, but damn, he was a good kisser. He backed away after a few seconds, and I stared at him.

"Brat, you got me all lovey dovey now. Stop screwing up my emotions." I placed a hand on his thigh.

His eyes widened and he mustered an "I'm sorry, Levi".

Oh god. His voice cracked. I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"S-stop laughing.." He mumbled.

I cleared my throat and tried to look as serious as possible.

"Alright, alright, I'm done." I watched him carefully. His cheeks seemed on fire. I leaned over and placed a kiss on them.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." I paused. "Unless you're a prick and you annoy the shit out of me.. Which you already do. It's a good thing you're cute.." I push him down on the bed and sat on his lap, feeling quite tall. I was greeted by a poking sensation by my crotch. I shook my head. "You'd better have a pen in your pocket right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a little happens.


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out more about Levi..  
> Back to Eren's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY HIGHSCHOOLS HARD AND I HAVE NO TIME

The bell signaled the end me of the day, and I scrambled to pack up my things. I sighed tiredly and swung my bag over my shoulder. Armin stood infront of me and his mouth curved mischievously.

"You're telling me about him later." My cheeks burned.

"What! Pff.. Nothing's going on with him." I walked with him through the door.

At least, I tried to.

A strong hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me back into the room.

Armin stood outside with a Cheshire Cat smile. He waved sarcastically and walked away. He was dead. So fucking dead.

"Hold on, brat." He pushed me into his chair and leaned against the chalkboard. I hoped to God he didn't notice my blood red face. My shaggy hair covered my forehead, so I thought I was safe.

"You look like a fucking tomato. Calm down, I'm not going to do anything to you..." He smirked. "Yet." He mumbled and touched my cheek.

"What do you want.." I stumbled on my words.

"Don't be so nervous, I'm not that scary. I just wanted to see if you could go out tonight with me." He crossed his arms.

"You mean... Like a.."

"Yes, like a date. Don't be like a little middle school girl." He scratched his head. "How's seven sound?" He ruffled my hair.

"I'll go, but how can I get out without Mikasa knowing?"

"I don't know, I don't care. Maybe ask your coconut haired friend."

"His names Armin. Jeez.. And fine, I'll ask him." I say, a bit annoyed.

"Great, see you then." He had a genuine smile, and he leaned down to kiss my head. He slung his laptop bag over his side and lifted me up, patting my back, then moving his hand down a bit.

"Y-yeah.." I blush and swing the door open, rushing home.

I flopped onto my bed, laying on my stomach. I turned on my phone and dialed.  
"So, how'd it go?" Armin's sing song voice rang through my ear.

"Shut up but.. I have to ask a favor." I cringed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah.. I need you to cover for me, say that I'm at your house tonight."

"And why is that?" I could feel his smirk in his tone.

"..cause I'm going on a date with Mr. Ack-"

"I knew it! I told you so! I was fucking right! Okay, I'll do it. But I was right!" He hung up before I could protest.

I woke up from a nap by the vibrating of my phone in my pocket. I sat up groggily and turned it on.

"Six thirty?!" I stood up quickly, not even checking the reason why it rang. I hurried to my closet and threw the doors open.

What the hell do people wear to a date?

I shrugged and grabbed a button down shirt and black skinny jeans. I tugged on my pants and quickly buttoned the shirt as best I could. My hair wouldn't listen, so I just did it as I normally did. I was so rushed I didn't look in the mirror.

"Mikasa I'm going to Armin's!" I run out after I hear a muffled approval from her room.

I knocked on his door, tapping my foot. I checked my watch. It was 6:58.

The door opened.

"Wow, you made it. You were almost lat-" he scanned me up and down.

"..is something wrong?" I got a bit nervous.

"Tch.. Your buttons are all wrong. They're all off by one." He dragged me in and unbuttoned my shirt. My cheeks turned red, once again, remembering the last time he did this.

"Shut up, I'm just fixing this for you. Don't think of it like that." He buttoned up my stomach, placed a kiss on my chest, then finished, one top button undone.

"T-thanks." I smiled slightly.

"Whatever, we're going out to dinner." He took my hand and I blushed. In a daring move, I lifted our hands up and kissed the back of his.

"...that's adorable." He laughed.

"Just take me there already."

"Tsk tsk, impatient." He took me out and locked the door.

 

"Table for two."

He and I sat down, him across from me.

"If anyone asks, you're 18." He whispered. "Unless you want wine, then you're 21."

I swallowed hard.

"Uh.. 21." I mustered.

"Good boy."

We ordered. When I asked, he scrunched his nose. The waitress left, and he stared at me.

"You ordered Mac n Cheese. What are you, 9?"

"I am a man! A man is allowed to eat what he wants. Besides, I got wine so, that make up for it, doesn't it?" I whined.

"Mmhmm... Illegally."

"You're the one who suggested it!"

"I did nothing." He rested his chin in his hands innocently.

The food arrived, and I immediately dove in. "Tch... Childish." He muttered.

"Hmm?" I looked up. He wiped my cheek with a napkin.

"You've got cheese all over your face. Messy....

"Oops." I shrugged and took a big sip of my wine. I shivered at the taste.

"Shit, Eren, slow down. I don't want you blackout drunk. I can't be held accountable for what I do."

"Sorry." I hiccuped. "Can you tell me about you?"

He seemed caught off guard. "I told you my age."

"Yeah, but..."

"I was joking." He chuckled softly. "Alright uh... What do you want to know."

"Hmm.." I tapped my fingers on the table as I took another bite. "Wh-"

"Shush, don't talk with your mouth full. That's disgusting."

I swallowed quickly. "Where are you from? Family? Uh.."

He sighed and gave himself a generous amount of wine.

"Alright, brat. If you want to know.." He shoke his head. "I'm from Bordeaux, in France. I lived there with my mother."

"When'd you move out?" I shoveled more in my mouth. He laughed slightly, but it sounded quite fake.

"More like I was kicked out." He shrugged it off. "When I told my mom about my, ah.., preferences, she told me to get out."

I swallowed hard. "How old were you?" I asked, concerned.

He bit his lip.

"Around your age. I moved here when I was nineteen, since I wasn't allowed to see her anymore. So I started teaching French classes, as soon as learned enough English. But I could never keep a job, so I'm looking into other occupations. But for now, I'm just substituting." He said, then drank again.

"...I'm sorry" I muttered.

"Oh shush, don't worry about it. I'm happy here, and you've been the cherry on the cake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it... Had enough time to brainstorm so..


	11. Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets drunk and stays the night at Levi's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for another chapter... It's kinda longer than the other... I think.

Levi and I finished dinner, and he took me back to his apartment. My phone buzzed a million times with messages of Armin.

I knew better than to text Armin while I was drunk. I had at least five shots of tequila.

But I did anyway.

"I bet people don't like drinking with you," Levi muttered, sitting on the couch.

I lifted my head off the table and crinkled the red solo cup in my hand.

"Eh? Whaddaya say to meh?" I grumbled.

"Loud and whiney. The worst kind of drunk.." He leaned back. I picked up the empty can and threw it at his chest, and put my head back down.

"Shadduuuuuup!" I groaned, then hiccuped loudly.

Levi rolled his eyes. "You're going to feel horrible tomorrow. Don't complain to me when you ask to leave class to go barf."

"I'm not! You think I gi-" I'm interrupted by a hiccup. "-ve a crap?"

He shake his head.

"I think it's about time you went to bed.." He stood behind me and lifted me up by my waist, pulling back.

"No!" I gripped the table, holding on for dear life. "I'm not done yet!" I reached for another can. Levi swatted my hand away.

"I said that's enough!" He picked me up by my hips and slung me over his shoulder. I flailed my arms and kicked my legs.

"Let me down!"

He threw me into his bed and took my phone.

"Alright, I told him you're staying over night."

"B-but..." I tried to protest.

"Shut up and go to sleep. I can drop you off a few blocks away from the school so we're not suspicious, so sleep. And you're going to school, so don't fuss about it tomorrow."

"I don't wanna..."

"Stop whining." He pushed my head down into the pillow. When I stopped, he stood up.

"I'm not sleeping if you're not.."

"Stop complaining, I'm changing and then I'm sitting with you. Since I spent tonight with you, I'm behind on correcting quizzes. By the way, you failed." He pulled his shirt over his head and pants. In his boxers, he sat next to me with papers in his lap. He looked down at me.

"I said go to sleep."

"I'm not tired..." I moaned.

He placed his hand on my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I don't...wanna..." I closed my eyes and was asleep in seconds.

 

"Eren."

"Urg... Five more minutes." I mumbled from in the pillow.

"Get up now."

"I said five mor-"

I yelped in pain from a smack to my ass. I sat up fast.

"Alright, I'm up.." I hold my stomach.

"If you only listened when I told you to stop.." He muttered.

"I'm fine.. Just a bit crappy."

He shook his head.

"I guess if you want to stay..."

"Really?" I perked up.

"No. Get up." He smacked me again and went into the bathroom. I slowly got up and got dressed. My stomach felt flipped, and my head as if it was about to explode.

The shower shut off and the bathroom door creaked open. Levi stepped out, butt-naked.  
"Levi!!" I stared at him.

"Ugh, is everything going to make you horny? It's not like you haven't seen this." He put on his pants and buttoned up his shirt, then putting on his tie.

"You're not going like that, are you?" He smiled slightly.

"..what's wrong with it?" I looked in the mirror.

"You've got messy hair, like sex hair. How'd that happen." He smirked and fixed it for me.

"But we didn't even..."

"You could've forgotten, you were pretty drunk..."

"Did we?!"

He laughed.

"I'm messing with you. But if you'd like, after school is an option," he winked.

"Shut up." I held my raging headache and got my bag that was tossed near the bed.

"Did you do homework?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." I went out the table and grabbed an apple. I winced at the pain in my head and my stomach. My phone buzzed and I opened it. Armin was texting me. I looked through my texts, and I was horrified to see that I did a little more texting than I thought I did.

[9:45] Armin: Eren are you still up?

[9:50] Yep. U should see Levi riht now. His ass look awesome in his pans.

My drunk texting was horrible.

[9:52] Armin: Eren? Are you drunk?

[9:57] of corse not!

[9:59] Armin: then learn to spell.

[10:01] shush.

[10:03] Armin: what did you guys do?

That bastard was using my drunkness to get information.

[10:06] took me out to dinner, I'm in bed right now. I lost my pants.

[10:08] Armin: wow, thanks for the mental image.

[10:10] I wanna get fucked!

[10:14] Armin: please don't go into detail.

[10:15] ur loss.

I put my head down on the table and groaned.

"Levi I'm not going." I mumbled.

"Why not?" He stood behind me. "You're going." He picked up my phone. I jumped up in my seat.

"Levi, wait!" I reached forward desperately.

"Who are you texting?" He scrolled through the messages, eyeing me with a death glare.

"Are you telling this guy about-"

"No! It's not like that! I was drunk and I was texting him. Plus he kind of guessed that I was googling over you.." I swallowed hard. "We're going to be late.."

"When I said ask him for help, I didn't mean tell him you were with me..." He sighed. "You're paying for this after school." He lifted me up by the arm and dragged me out to the car. I sat in the passenger seat quietly.

Levi sat in the front and took out a lighter, then a cigarette out from the glove box. He lit it in a swift move and inhaled it into his mouth. I opened my mouth to protest.

"That's not very goo-" I managed a few words out before he inhaled, and reached over to grab my chin and pull me to his lips, crashing them into mine, and exhaling the smoke into my mouth. I gagged.

"Idiot.. You need to inhale it in." He put the cigarette back to his mouth and took another inhale, then pulling me back. This time, I took it down easier. "Good boy," he muttered as he pulled me close again, now for a kiss. I realized I had my teeth clenched, and Levi was pushing on them with his tongue.

"Relax, you shitty brat," he growled against my lips. I did as he said, and he immediately pushed through, sucking on my tongue and then my lip. I pulled away.

"Erm.. Not that I don't like this or anything... But it's nearly 7:00 and home room starts at 7:20 and I really don't wanna be late again.." I mumbled.

"Oh right, well we can continue this later." He tapped the cigarette on the steering wheel and put the keys in, then drove me to a few blocks before the school.

"Out. Hell if I'm going to be arrested and fired because of you." He nudged me and I slumped. I crawled out and started walking up the sidewalk. "See you eighth period." He waved and drove to school in his warm car, whereas I stumbled in the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint. Smut in the next one, I swear.....probably.


	12. Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi left something to remember him by... Later on takes him back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word I'm so late and I'm so sorry  
> Too hopefully win you guys over, added smut... You are welcome.

_Ten minutes until_ _homeroom.._ I thought as the bell rang. I had my hands in my pockets, desperately trying to get back my warmth.

My gaze drifted off to the hall on the left of me, noticing Levi talking to the principal, Hanji Zöe. He looked over at me, smirking and nodding his head slightly at me. I was cold and in a crabby mood, on account of his idea of dropping me off nearly a mile away from the school. I mean, he could've at least gone a bit closer, or even let me borrow a coat.

_Except his clothes don't fit me... He's too tiny.._

I smiled at my own comment, knowing he'd kick my ass if he knew. My teeth chattered, still freezing my ass off. Not to mention my stomach still felt flip-flopped. Levi was right, I shouldn't have drank so much. I wondered what I had said, being so drunk. I hoped it was nothing too embarrassing.

I had one foot in the room when the bell rang.

"Late." The woman stated in a raspy voice.

"But I was here on time! I was-"

"Sit down, Eren." She mumbled from behind her newspaper.

I dragged my feet and sat down at a free desk. I looked around at the other students, as they were usually all half-asleep. Today, they all had their eyes on me, some of them snickering. I raised an eyebrow and gave a confused look.

_What the hell are they looking at?_

On my way to first period, I stopped in the bathroom. I stared into the mirror, mouth wide open.

There were bruises, bites, and patches trailing up from my collarbone to my jawline on the left side of my neck.

"Fuck..." I turn my head. "Maybe it's not that noticeable.." I unbuttoned the collar of my shirt and pulled it up. "That doesn't help.." I checked the time on my phone. "Shit, close enough." I ran to class, hoping nobody would be able to tell.

They did.

In the middle of English, the person behind me flicked the back of my head.

"Have some fun last night, Eren?" Jean sneered in my ear. I clenched my teeth.

"Kind of like when you wore a scarf last week to cover your neck? Did you have fun with Marco?" I snapped.

Jean stayed quiet the rest of the class.

 

I was heading to second period when a strong hand smacked my head against the wall.

"Hey!" Jean glared into my eyes, anger in his own. I flinched.

"Let go of me, horse face." I swung my fist at him, knocking his jaw.

He grabbed my chin and pulled it up, revealing my neck. I felt my skin burning, and I tried to push him away.

"Holy shit," he laughed. "You've got quite a bit here."

I had enough. I shoved him off of me, and kicked. His hands went to his crotch and he fell. I pulled my collar of my shirt up again and walked down the hall.

He'd be okay, I could already hear Marco scolding him for violence.

When eighth period finally came around, I was definitely not looking forward to Levi's class. I pushed through the crowded hallway, elbowing other classmates as they shoved into me. I swung the door open, tugging my collar up as high as I could, and scurried past him. I was the first one there for once, and he took that to his advantage. As I walked past, he left a gentle tap on my ass. I felt my face burn, and I walked faster to the back of the class.

Armin came in soon after and hurried to my desk.

"Eren what the hell happened last night!" His grin spread to his ears.

"Oh my god please shut up, I'm aware of the bruises." I cover my neck with my hands. "Which was totally his fault. I did not ask for this."

"Yeah well-"

The bell rung and we were suddenly the only ones talking. Armin rushed to his own seat and sat down. I leaned back and barely paid attention, as if it was getting back at Levi. I slumped as much as I could and stole glances at him. He avoided looking at me, walking back and forth pointing at the board.

He sat down at the desk and pulled up a video onto the projector. The lights went off and the room kept silent. I took my phone out. My eyes darted back and forth from Levi to my phone, making sure he wasn't noticing.

When I looked down, I got a text.

[1:45] Levi: Stop texting in class or else.

I lifted my head, and he was staring right at me. I bit the inside of my cheek.

[1:46] Or else what, bite my neck again? Make it entirely red?

I leaned back and crossed my arms. I watched him look down under the desk, where his phone was in his lap. He looked back up at me and smirked, and I saw his hand move slightly underneath. I sat up slightly, curious to what he was doing. My phone dimly lit up in my lap, a notification crossing the screen.

_New Picture Message!_

I hesitated, looking back up at him. He was now smiling slightly, nodding and beckoning me to look. I swallowed hard and pressed the notification.

I immediately regretted it. The message opened, and revealed a picture of Levi's unzipped pants, being pulled down by a finger. The light from the video cast a light on him, so I could see everything. His dick was hard, and I nearly drooled looking at it. I felt a heat pooling in my stomach, getting stiff myself. I raised my head again and glared, him knowing very well that this would happen. I felt my cheeks burning and I quickly shut my phone off. My legs crossed, desperate to hide my growing erection.

That wouldn't help, though.

"Sasha, turn on the light for us, please." Levi muttered as the video came to an end.  
The light turned on and I felt very self aware of my situation, my face burning. I poked my cheek. It was hot to the touch. I looked up at Levi and he smiled mischievously. He sat up straight.

"Eren, you're not looking so good. Do you want to get a drink of water?" His mouth curved into a smirk.

"N-no I'm fine," I blurted out.

"I insist, considering you get out of class so much with that excuse..." He smiled innocently.

My cheeks flustered more, and I stood uneasily. I clenched my teeth.

"Fine, be right b-back.." I hurried past everyone, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling of my hard-on rubbing against the insides of my pants. I got a drink and leaned against the wall, crossing my legs and taking out my phone.

[2:05] I hate you so much.

I started walking back when I got a reply.

[2:05] Levi: Te T'aime Aussi.

I swore under my breath at the lack of knowledge on French. I opened the door again, biting my lip trying not to get much attention, even though I could hear the snickers. I sat down again, shifting in my seat to try and get comfortable. Levi looked at me proudly, and continued on with the lesson.

The bell rung and everyone hurried out of the class. I waited until everyone was out, and I walked to the door, locking it, then going up to Levi, pulling him closer by gripping his tie.

"What the hell was what f-"

He reached forward and pulled me to him, pushing his lips to mine. I tensed up a bit, but backed up and sat down at a chair behind a nearby desk. He lifted my chin with a finger and pushed his tongue through, and I took it as an invitation to use my own. As soon as I stuck my tongue in, he pulled his own back and started sucking on mine, taking me off guard. My hands reached forward to his thighs and my hand brushed against the center of his pants. I heard him let out a low growl.

"I'm in charge here, brat." He pushed my head down, chest on the desk. I gasped and he scolded me. "Shh, you locked the door, right?" He muttered, unzipping his pants. I nodded.

"Y-yes.." I said quietly as he yanked my pants to my ankles.

"Remember," he licked his fingers, "there are still teachers around, so try your best to stay quiet.." He pushed a finger inside.

I let out a yelp and quickly bit down on my lip, realizing this would be difficult.

The remaining two fingers were hard, but when the time came, he pulled his hand away. Levi moved behind me, holding my sides and coming close.

"Ready..." He squeezed my sides.

"Yes.." I lied.

He tightened his hold on me and pushed inside, and I let out a groan. I quickly corrected myself by biting hard on my lip, tasting blood. He waited until I relaxed slightly, then began to move back and forth against me. My breath heightened, and my hands gripped the side of the desk, which was rocking back and forth.

"Levi, f-fuck.." I mustered out.

"Quiet..." He mumbled, picking up his pace. The desk creaked and jerked forward with each thrust. My legs felt as if they were going to give out below me. I let out a moan and came, covering the desk and my chest.

"Tch.." Levi held me tighter and continued, pulling out once and then slamming back in. I yelped, and he released inside me. I tensed up and he growled, pulling away.

I was panting, and I started to stand up when he pushed me back down.

"Is there a problem?" I questioned.

"Nope.. Not for me," he stepped back and took his phone out, taking a photo of me, sprawled out, sweating on the school desk.

"Delete it!" I tried to sit up, but my back ached.

"Calm down, like I said, I'll delete these when I'm done with them," he smirked and pulled his pants back into place. "Have fun walking," he helped my back into my own.  
I slowly stood up straight, shivering at the feeling of a drip down my thigh.

"Tsk.. Need a ride home?" He muttered.

"Yes please.." I blushed.

"Well you're going to have to wait.. You made a mess on the desk." He grabbed cleaning supplies out of the closet and washed the desk.

"S-sorry.." I shuttered at dripping down my thigh.

"It's alright." He tossed it in the wastebasket. "Cmon," he took my hand and kissed it.

"Thanks Levi."

"Don't get sentimental." He pulled me out the door with him, looking around the halls as he snuck me with him.

I saw a smile cross his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it I'm so late sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> And there yah go. Work in progress, of course. Sorry the parts are short.. There's a reason I'm failing English. Uhh.. I'm going to go read other fanfics probably until I'm drowning in my own blood. So yep. Thanks.
> 
> MY TUMBLR!: humanityscorpses


End file.
